utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Sensei
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: センセイ or '' 先生 ('Sensei; Teacher '')' |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: '''UTAU, KASSYDloid' (refering to my 6 UTAUs.) MODEL: 04 '(this number is located under the hair at the back of the head;on the base of the skull) |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER | style="height:100px;width:100px;"|'Male | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;width:100px;"|VOICE RANGE | rowspan="2" style="width:120px;"|'D2-C5' | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;width:100px;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | rowspan="2" style="width:120px;"| Jonetsune Kosuke Jonetsune Daisuke Angel Red Yuki Kwon Sonny Belgrave |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE |'28' |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |'150lb//68kg' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Cigarettes, a red biro and a black biro' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR | FMARocksSoMuch |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'6'1"//185cm' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'Personal Friend of mine' | style="text-align:center;"|CONCEPT ART | N/A |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY | 31st ‎December | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES | N/A | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | Soundcloud |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE | 30th August 2015 | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'N/A' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG & GENRE | None; I leave it to you guys to see what he sounds good singing. |- | colspan="6" | |} Visual Description Hair: 'Short, brunette hair usually combed back ''(sometimes he has it down but even then the only hair that hangs loose is his side bangs that he usually combs back). '''Eyes: '''Forest Green. '''Color Scheme: Blue, Red, Black, White, Brown. Neck Wear: '''Crimson coloured tie. '''Top: '''Blue suit jacket with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. '''Arm Wear/Nails: '''N/A '''Trousers: '''Blue suit trousers and a brown belt. '''Footwear: '''Brown, leather dress shoes with black soles. '''Headphones: '''One round, black ear clip with a built-in microphone on the left side of his head. '''Birth Marks/Other Stuff: '''Tatto of a Dragon around a ying yang symbol with some japanese writing over it on the right side of his back. '''Nationality: British/Japanese/Russian Voicebank Download All of my UTAUloids have now been deemed Deceased and will not be given out as voicebanks anymore. I will no longer be providing my voicebanks to anyone now and I will kindly ask that anyone with ownership of these voices keep the banks to yourself, regardless if people ask. That being said, if you still own said voicebank, you are free you use them in any songs you'd like in accordance with the Terms of Use below. '''''Thank you very much, being in the UTAU community has been a fun ride but, I'm now using these characters of mine as novel/manga characters so, I bid you farewell~! ^_^ Terms of Use 1) Do NOT claim Sensei's voicebank as your own. 2) Please don't use his voicebank commercially. 3) Don't redistrubute, edit or create Fanloids of his voicebank in any way, shape, or form. ''' '''4) Draw as much fanart of him as you want but when using him in "more adult stuff", please follow the rules I have left in his "readme" file on UTAU. NO R18 CONTENT IS ALLOWED TO BE MADE WITH THIS CHARACTER OR HIS VOICE. 5) You don't have to ask me to use him for a song. Please let me see the outcome though! X3 6) NO MAKING HIM SING SONGS LIKE "GIGANTIC OTN"!!! DX ''(I'll allow it if it's for April Fool's day or as a kind of joke song. ^_^)'' 7) Please don't make him sing or say anything rude or offensive directed at anyone; though I doubt anyone will...'' (this includes religions, races, genders, sexualities, etc.)'' 8) Please don't RP him at any point, ever. 9) Please do NOT change his physical appearance, ever. Please don't change his clothing or hairstyle unless it is to suit a certain song. 10) When uploading anything with Sensei in it, Please don't forget to tag the upload with "Sensei". Category:CV Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Baritone Voicebanks Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Male Voicer Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Voicebanks from the United Kingdom Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Alias Category:Made in Britain Category:LGBT Category:Gay UTAU Category:Project-KASSYD:TEARSZ Category:Kuudere Category:Dere Types Category:Voicebanks with Big Al Syndrome Category:UTAUloids released in 2015 Category:Private UTAUloids Category:Deceased UTAUloids Category:Deceased Category:Discontinued voicebanks